Nicktoons Unite: Reality Oneshots
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: A series of one-shots based on one or more of the characters dealing with a situation that would likely affect any regular kid. Mainly ideas that pop into my head when I'm lost in my thoughts. Things such as mental disorders, food allergies, things like that. Does involve my OC Moony, but mainly as a guide for these situations as her world is ours, so she's much more used to them.
1. Puzzle Pieces

_This is the start of something I've wanted to do for a while now. I think about the Nicktoons characters all the time, and I always wondered a few things about them. Like what if they went through more normal troubles kids like them might experience instead of being super heroes and/or fighting evil villains? That's what this collection of One-Shots is for. I have a couple of ideas already, but if you have any situations you'd like me to do, just let me know! I like making this characters have more...you know, character. Emotions and whatnot. There's so much more to these kids than we see. _

_These will probably be very slice of lifey, but some may have more action than others, depends on what subject the chapter is about._

_This chapter in particular is based partially on a fan theory and partially on my own way on how I characterize Jimmy. I always related to him as a kid, but never really knew why, and after hearing about this theory and watching the episodes of the show again, I really feel like this could be a possibility. Nicktoons theories can be either possible or not at all, and i see this as very possible._

_\- Voltaradragoness_

_**Note: Moony(a character that will be seen alot) is an OC of mine that used to be a puppet villain the Nicktoons fought against, she's now on their side. That's why she's here, and don't worry, she's not the main character here, she's mainly here as a way for me to offer comfort or advice to the characters that I wish I could've done when i was little.**_

* * *

Pure silence was something Jimmy Neutron was not used to. He spent every moment he could in his lab, and various noises emanated from the various things that resided within it. Ranging from the humming of his machines to the clicking of his own fingers against his keyboard. It was his preference anyway, he didn't really like dead silence unless he was trying to sleep, but even then, he found the hum of his computer soothing on occasion, being that he'd fallen asleep at his work desk on more than one occasion. He never thought this odd about himself, cause why would he? Everyone has their preference, just as everyone has their interests or hobbies. His father had his ducks, his friends had Llamas and Ultra Lord, his 'hidden' love interest had Karate, and her friend had music.

Even his fellow Nicktoons were no different.

But something always felt...off.

He knew he was different, all of his friends, heroes or regular friends, were usually seen as outcasts or different from the norm, but even then, Jimmy felt like there was something that separated only him. Well, he used to.

When a new Nicktoon had joined the team, he noticed that she seemed different in a similar way to his unknown way, and it both intrigued him and worried him, as he worried she'd spill something that he had wanted to keep hidden alongside his interest in Cindy.

But, this Nicktoon was perceptive, and noticed the same things he did, and also began to notice how concerned he seemed over it, and she didn't want him to be.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy's eyes widened as a voice he hadn't been expecting to hear called out his name. He turned his chair to see a portal called via his Re-Callers fizzle away, leaving a teenage girl with long, messy, dark brown hair, grayish green eyes, and wearing a unique pendent standing in it's place. She adjusted her glasses as he opened his mouth to answer her.

"Moony? What are you doing here?"

She blinked slowly, mouth straight, neither smiling nor frowning. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well..." She took a few steps closer. "I've noticed some things...and I can see that...well..." she was having trouble finding her words and expressing the thoughts in her head. Something she was used to as the reason she had trouble with, this is why she had come in the first place.

"Yeah, I know where you're going with this. You do know that I want this to remain under wraps, right?"

"Do you know for sure? If you have it I mean."

Jimmy frowned. "To be honest, no. I may know quite a few things in the field, and while I'm capable of doing a simple online search, I'm no psychologist."

"I'm not either, but I know enough. Can I ask you some questions? I might be able to help."

"No." He suddenly turned back around, catching Goddard's attention.

"Jimmy, I-"

"Moony, stop. It's fine." Goddard came over and Jimmy placed a hand on the robotic canine's head. "It's fine."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself more than me." She stated, flatly. "That's all you've done about it, isn't it?"

Jimmy shut his eyes tight, disliking her tone. "And what about it!? It's all I can do! Why are you even here discussing this with me? Do you really have nothing better to occupy your time with?" His tone quickly turning to defensive.

This only made Moony shake her head, as he was only proving his and her theory.

"No, it's not. You're only saying that because you don't want a solution to this."

"How do you know?" He growled, crossing his arms.

Moony lowered her lips into a frown of her own as she grabbed his chair and spun him back towards her. She then looked down and said; "Because this is exactly how I am when regarding this situation. My own mother has spoken those words to me many times. People like us, don't want solutions to our problems. We never think our problems can be so easily fixed, no matter what it is."

Jimmy stared at her, looking like a cross between offended and...fearful?

"And this makes me a hypocrite because I go back and forth between the behavior, but being as high functioning as we are, that's just how we are. Right?"

Jimmy just kept staring at her, speechless.

"So, why hide it?" Her tone was softer now, as she knew he was probably hating the mean tone.

His gaze lowered, as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his left arm. "There's a few different reasons. Mainly...I don't know what my friends would think of me if they knew. All of them." He looked back up at her with the last line.

This broke Moony's heart. She knew that concern was warranted as she knew his friends could be really mean with the stuff they say about just his interests, but...

"I can't speak for your friends, but I think there's at least one person you know who really wouldn't see you any different if you told him."

The younger boy looked at her curiously. "Who?"

"Timmy."

His eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? He'd be the first to mock me! He'd take anything he could get on me and never let me live it down."

The older girl shook her head. "For most things, yes, he would do that, but I don't think he'd use this against you. Cause I think he already knows."

Jimmy took a sharp breath in. "WHAT!?"

"Ah geez!" His sudden volume increase startled Moony, causing her to let go of his chair and nearly lose her footing. After taking a breath and regaining herself, she elaborated."

"Relax, no one told him and I don't think anyone else knows. I think he figured it out on his own."

"But how would he-"

"Remember how he and you told the story of how you two first met each other?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, when he convinced you to save Fairy World from Crocker, I noticed something. What convinced you was him comparing Cosmo and Wanda to Goddard. He compared something he liked with something you liked, and that made you understand. You didn't undertsand how he cared about them before, right?"

"Well, yeah. Because I thought they were just fake simulations, so why care about something that's not really there? But then he made me realize, and others did later, that Goddard technically isn't real either. But..." He scratched the dog behind the ear and smiled. "That doesn't mean anything to me, he's real as far as I'm concerned."

She reached down as well to pet the small metallic dog. "I agree with you, but the way Timmy said that...not everyone would use that immediately to get someone on their side. That's exactly what you say to people like us. That's how you get us to understand, comparing the situation to something we care about or something we like."

"And that's just one thing on the list...I understand what you're saying...but..." Goddard whimpered and tilted his head, meeting his master's saddened eyes.

Moony looked at him too. "Jimmy, please don't hide it forever. It's not fair and you shouldn't have to."

"Why don't you hide it? How can you be so open about something so humiliating?"

"I just never saw a reason to. My mom always told me it was nothing to be ashamed of, there's nothing wrong with being different. I actually began to like that I had this, cause it made me see things kids my age couldn't. I didn't have many friends, sure, but I was happy I could look at a situation and realize i should stay far away from it at a young age."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "This could actually be the reason you're so bright, may not be the only reason or cause, but it could be part of it. You have a special interest in Science, just as I have one in Video Games. It's not just something you're obsessed with either, you can do a lot of good with what you were given. Just as we all can as Nicktoons."

As she finished, her pendent glowed a soft red.

He wasn't looking directly at her, but heard every word. The lack of eye contact didn't bother the older girl, as she knew how hard it was to look at someone.

"I guess...at the very least..." he started, speaking while looking at and petting Goddard, who was now curled up in his lap. "I can relax knowing I can talk to you about it."

"Of course you can, I would understand better than anybody."

His eyes suddenly locked with hers for a brief moment before moving back onto his dog. "You won't tell anybody though, right?"

She shook her head. "Not if you don't want me to. I don't think you should keep this hidden forever, but I will let you decide when the time is right."  
He smiled again. "Thanks."

"No problem." She held out her arms, silently asking for permission to give him a hug. He nodded, indicating it was ok, before taking the invitation.  
The hug was light, but firm enough to feel comforting. As he pulled away, she slipped something into his hand. He looked down and saw it was necklace. It was a thin silver band with a bright red puzzle piece attached as the charm. It was the same shade as his shirt.

He looked at her stunned for a moment, before she pulled her shirt collar down slightly and pulled out a similar looking necklace with a purple puzzle piece instead. He looked at her, then the necklace and then back at her. He then undid the clasp and placed it around his own neck, tucking it under his own shirt collar.

Tucking hers back under her own, she turned, hit a button on her Re-Caller, and summoned a portal. Before she left, she gave him one last warm smile.

"You're not alone, Jimmy."

With that, she jumped into the swirling green portal and left the boy standing there, petting his dog as a few tears escaped his eyes.


	2. Crime's Nature

_**Ok, this one might come as slightly insensitive, but that's not intentional, I wanted to write about Jenny finding out something pretty bad when she goes to stop a crime, and coming to my character to talk about it, and the subject I know is very sensitive, so know that I am very sympathetic to any victims of it, and if my writing doesn't seem to do the subject justice, I'm sorry. It does not reflect how I feel about it for real if that's the case.**_

_**\- Voltaradragoness **_

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Saturday had graced it's presence in Moony's universe and she was more than grateful. She was in her Junior year of High School and the bags under her eyes as well as the non-existent life within made that more obvious than it needed to be. Due to the stress of school and other projects she had going on,she hadn't been in contact with the Nicktoons in over a month. She vaguely recalled(Pun) her Re-Caller going off once or twice,but she never answered it. It hadn't gone off yet today,that's all she knew for sure.

She sat at her desk,typing away at her computer. Letting out a small yawn now and again,despite it only being two in the afternoon.

_This book isn't getting anywhere. I feel like I'm just typing a bunch of filler here_. she thought. She was attempting to write a book for young adults that didn't focus on tons of romance. She was so tired of seeing it done to death and beyond, so she figured she'd write something fresh for the genre. As she finished a paragraph,she tapped her nails on her desk trying to think of what to have happen next. Smiling suddenly as she got an idea,she raised her fingers to type,but stopped when her doorbell went off. Blinking in surprise,she turned her head towards her bedroom door and processed that for a moment.

_Hm,weird. I'm not expecting anybody and mom's gone for the day,possibly even tomorrow._

She then rolled her eyes. _Who am i kidding? It's probably just some salesman or something._

Assuming that's who it was,she turned back to her computer and decided to pretend no one was home. It didn't ring again and she figured he'd left,but then came a loud knocking sound.

Moony let out a sigh. _Yeah, should've expected that. They never leave that easily._

Slowly standing and stretching her stiff, sore muscles,she opened her door and right to her front door since it was less than five feet away. Pulling it open, she nealy fell backward in shock when she saw Jenny standing on her front step, smiling awkwardly and waving. Once again pausing in silence to blink and process the situation, Moony eventually responded with a quarked eyebrow.

"Jenny? Not that i'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Her smile faltered,but she didn't say anything. Moony sighed. "Well, no need to stand there like a lost puppy. Get in here."

The robotic teenager stepped inside and Moony shut the door behind her. "Is something wrong?"

Her frown contorted into an expression fitting someone who was upset about something, but didn't feel right talking about it. Moony knew that expression all too well.

"Yup,there is." She then gestured to her couch,which was up a set of three stairs to her right,Jenny's left.

"Go on and sit. I'll be right back."

She only nodded and moved towards the sofa as Moony disappeared back into her room. Being that she had nothing else to do,she looked around the room a bit. There was a wood coffee table in the middle,a black desk with multiple laptops on it to her left in the corner of the room,a fairly large flat screen TV against the wall in front of her,a staircase leading to the upstairs just to the right of that,and the thing that caught her attention the most were six framed photos on the wall to her left.

Three were of one girl(Who she assumed to be Moony, but way younger),but the other three were of three other children she didn't recognize. The oldest was a young boy with brown hair and blue eyes, the one next to that was of a little girl with lighter brown hair and silver eyes, and the third and youngest was of another little boy with brown hair and blue eyes. She raised an eye ridge in confusion.

_I understand the pictures of...well I guess they're Moony? But,who are those other kids?_

She was about to call out and ask,but Moony emerged from her bedroom before she could,holding a stuffed animal.

"Here." she said,sitting down next to her and holding it out. It was a grey and yellow Pegasus plush with bubbles on it's leg.

"Huh?"

"Hug it. Call it a hunch,but you look like you could use a fuzzy thing to hug. It always helps me when I'm upset about something,so..."

Jenny smiled. It was thoughtful,and whether she knew it or not, Jenny did like stuffed animals. She took the little pegasus and gave it a light hug. She did it lightly because it would have been much to easy for her to accidently crush it. She was about to hand it back, but Moony put her hand up.

"Hold onto it. You might still need it."

She nodded,and sat it on her lap.

She saw Moony open her mouth to ask her what was wrong again,so she purposefully interrupted her with her own question. "Are those pictures of you?" she asked,pointing at the wall behind her.

Moony turned and frowned. "The three up top? Yeah,those are of me when i was three. Back then I wore a lot of overalls and never went anywhere without a stuffed animal. Both being evident by that pictures."

Despite being made of metal,Jenny could feel the air around them change as she talked about it. "What about the other three?"

Moony's breath hitched and Jenny started to regret asking,but then she turned and smiled. "Oh,those? Those are of my cousins."

If Jenny was a lie detector,she would have so many alarms going off at that moment. Both Moony's voice and eyes had practically shoved a piece of paper in her face, saying; 'she's lying'. She contemplated for a moment if she should call her on it,but decided against it.

"Anyway,can you tell me what's going on? Like i said, I'm always happy to see you,but you've never just shown up at my house. Usually i only see you when you're with the others cause there's some universal crisis going on."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah,I know...but I needed...someone to talk to...i guess."

"Someone to talk to? Out of all people you know,why would you come to me? I'm sure Brad or Sheldon would be happy to talk to you about something. Especially if it's upsetting you. You know how those two are, they'd take a bullet for you."

She let out a huff of laughter. "Well, the point of me being here is to prevent that kinda thing,but you have a point."

"So,why?"

She let out a metallic sigh. "Because you're the only girl i know."

Moony almost flinched at that. _Oh please tell me this is not going where I think this is going_.

"Okay...? What does that have to do with it?"

She was now rubbing her other arm. "Well...I was reading a magazine and talking to Brad on the phone when i heard a cry for help. I,of course raced over to help whoever was in trouble...and..." she trailer off.

"And,what?"

"Well, following the sound I ended up at an allyway,which didn't surprise me. What did surprise me though...was what I saw."

"What did you see?"

She grimaced again. Moony could make a guess at what she saw at this point. "Let me guess. There was a guy on top of a chick?"

Her reaction was the only answer she needed. As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Jenny shut her eyes,grit her teeth and flattened her ponytails against her head.

_Probably should've been a bit slower with that, that was too blunt._ Moony thought.

A second later,she opened one eye. "Bingo."

Moony's eyes softened in sympathy. "And, the woman was...how do i put this? Unwilling?"

"And not wearing much..."

"What did you do?"

"Well...I hate to admit it, but i kinda froze up for moment."

Moony shifted her position on the sofa,resting her chest on her knees. "A moment?"

"Yeah, then i grabbed him by the shirt and threw him across the alleyway. I went to help the woman,but she was gone when I turned around."

"What did you do about the guy?"

"I flew him over to the city prison."

Moony nodded. "Okay, so...what's the problem then?"

Jenny made a face at her that said: Are you kidding me!? And then shouted out loud; "Since when do people do stuff like that!? I mean, humans don't do that kind of things to others,do they!? It was so evil and wrong and-"

"Jenny! Jenny! Calm down." Moony grabbed the robot teen's shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. She could practically hear her body whirring with emotion.

"I am calm!"

Sighing, she let go of her and sat back. "Jenny, have you really not seen that happen before? You fight crime all the time."

"Are you saying that what that guy did was normal crime!? People actually DO that!?"

Moony was having a hard time sympathizing,and not because her Autism made her feel that way sometimes. _Girl,i see that shit happen all the time. Where the hell have you been?_

She kept those thoughts to herself and decided to choose more eloquent words. "Jenny,it is. Our universes may differ,but if there's one thing that remains the same it's how us humans act. You are aware that people can do some nasty things, right?"

"Well,yeah, but until now I've only seen people steal and sometimes cheat others! Not...ugh is there even a term for it?"

"Yes, Rape. Or if you prefer the more technical term: Sexual Assault. It could even be both."

Hearing that made a thought occur to Jenny. _She seems...awfully knowledgeable about this. I mean, i was hoping she knew about it,but i wasn't expecting her to be an expert._

"People can be real monsters,Jen."

"Well, maybe, but...quick question."

"Shoot."

"How come you know so much about this? I mean,you seem to know more than an average person would about this...awful subject."

The older girl pushed her dark brown hair out of her face. "Three words. I'm a girl."

"Oh." was all she could say.

"You should know more about it too. I can't believe you don't."

"Well, I guess, but I'm sure Mom has her reasons for not giving me that knowledge. To be honest,i kinda wish it didn't know at all."

"There's a lot of things I wish i didn't know,but those kinds of facts are necessary to protect yourself. Girls aren't the only ones either. Danny, Timmy, Jimmy, and hell, even Spongebob and Manny should know this. I sure as hell ain't gonna be the one to tell them,but they gotta know at some point."

"It's just so...gross. Why would anyone want to do that?"

"Same reason someone would rob a bank. When certain people want something,they'll do whatever it takes to get it. Vlad, Vexus and the others are no different. Only difference is they're more of a threat. That's what we're here for."

"Wow, this got really heavy."

"Yeah, it did. Though I am glad you came to me about this. If you went to any of the boys or god forbid your mother, i don't even wanna think about it."

Jenny let out a laugh. "Yeah,that would've been disastrous!"

Moony suddenly stood up. "I'm gonna grab a soda,you want anything? I could see if there's some oil in the garage."

"Oh, sure. Thanks!"

Moony smiled at her warmly,her necklace giving off a happy red spark. "No problem. Be right back." With that,she left the room.

Being left alone to her own devices again, Jenny decided to take a look in her friend's room. She had always been curious about what another teenage girl's room would look like and if it would be similar to her own.

Leaving the plushie on the couch, she opened the door, and was greeted by an odd sight.

There was a room stuffed to the brim with clutter. There was a large window off to the right with dark purple curtains shielding the room from any kind of sunlight,a white hamper with a basket of clean clothes in front of it,and a loft bed off to the right with a desk integrated into the end closest to the door where a desktop computer and microphone sat.

In front of that next to the door was a large shelf with smaller shelves integrated below it and a similar shelf on the opposite side of the room. Both were covered with multiple toys. A TV sat near that with an out-cove under the bed with a stuffed bookshelf and snacks right by it. The things that caught her attention most though were the two bowls and the large dog crate to the right of the second shelf. A blanket covered the top and on top of that was a pile of stuffed animals.

As soon as she processed the existence of that,she heard a noise where the out-cove and cushion were,turning she saw a medium sized black dog. It had jet-black fur that jutted out of her paws and leg joints,long ears,a long oddly shaped tail,and deep brown eyes. She then saw the collar. It was silver and purple,adorned with stars. She bent down to look for a tag,but did not find one.

She wasn't sure how to react,she half-expected the canine to leap at her and attack,but was relieved when it just sniffed her and wagged it's tail. She couldn't help but grin.

"Aw! You're so cute!" she cooed,petting the dog. It nuzzled up to her hand.

"So, were you curious or just bored?"

Jenny,startled looked up and saw Moony leaning against her door-frame,arms crossed. She didn't look mad,but Jenny was still nervous anyway. "Aah! Um,sorry."

She held a hand up and brought her smile back. "Don't be. I got no problem with ya looking around. I see you found my baby."

"Oh, your dog? Yeah, he's so sweet!"

"She."

"Huh?"

"It's a she. Her name is Cynder."

"Oh, that makes sense. Her ears kinda look like your long hair. Except, you know black."

Moony walked over and sat with Cynder, the dog laying in her owner's lap.

"I love her to pieces. She's the best dog anyone could ask for,isn't that right baby?" she cooed as well, scratching Cynder's head. Jenny giggled and sat down next her, also petting the young dog.

"You seem like you'd do well with a pet. Why don't you have one?"

"Mom." was all the needed to say.

"Ah. Is there an actual reason though?"

Cynder stretched like a cat and laid back down,licking Jenny's left hand.

"Not one that she's actually said,but I could take a good guess at what it could be. She'd probably go on some tangent about how I shouldn't be distracted from my duty."

Moony's expression lowered. "That's cold."

Jenny shrugged. "It is what it is. Maybe someday I can change her mind."

Moony's face gave a small contort, displaying anger. "I sure hope so. I couldn't imagine my life without an animal in my life. I just love them so much."

As she started on her own rant,Jenny's mind was whirring. _I can't believe this is the same girl who nearly took over everyone's universe. She's so nice and sincere. It's mind-boggling to say the least. I shouldn't still compare her to what she was...,but i don't think I'll ever be able to stop doing that. At least I can say though that I trust her to fight alongside the others and I. She can really be a loose cannon,and a powerful one at that._

She laughed silently to herself. _Kinda like me._

"Feeling better?" Moony asked,removing her hand from her dog's head and placing it on Jenny's knee.

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks. It's nice having a gal-friend to talk to this stuff about. Kinda not used to having one."

Moony laughed. "Ha, I know right? I moved here not too long ago and I had to leave my friends from before behind,so I don't exactly have anyone here to talk to and hang out with. Well,besides you and the others."

Jenny nodded. "I see whatcha mean. Moving is always hard,no matter who you are. There's always something negative about it,but there's always something positive about it too."

"True that. By the way, how long can you stay?"

Jenny lowered her eye ridges in thought. "Not sure. I don't think I'll have to leave too soon. Why?"

Moony furrowed her brows and smirked. "Wanna play some video games?"

Jenny smiled wider. "I don't see why not."

The duo stood from their sitting positions and barely made it out of the door when Jenny's Re-Caller went off, startling the two.

"GAH!" both of them exclaimed.

"Hello? Jen, are you there?" Jimmy asked,voice slightly distorted by the speaker.

"What the- Jimmy? Yeah, I'm here. Is something wrong?" she responded, Moony leaning over her shoulder.

"I guess you could say that..." He suddenly vanished from sight on the screen and a flash of orange and red blinded the two momentarily.

"What the crap!?" Moony screeched,covering her eyes.

After it faded, Jimmy came back onto the screen with nervousness on his face. "Moony with you?"

"Uh,yeah. What was that?" Jenny asked,uncovering her own eyes.

"A fire-breathing reptile."

Moony blinked. "A Dragon? What? Since when are there Dragons in Retroville?"

Jimmy ducked again and this time Timmy went flying over him,yelling as hit the ground.

He came back up again. "You can thank him for that." He then looked down. "You okay, Turner?"

A thumbs up came from below the camera,and Jimmy sighed. "Sooo...help?"

Jenny laughed and facepalmed, Moony did the same.

"Alright Jimmy,we'll be right there. Try not to die until then."

He gave Moony an un-amused look. "Will do." Then the call ended.

Both girls looked at each other with a grin, Moony's eyes and pendent glowing red. "Let's do this."


	3. Heroes Down

_**Had this idea for a while to, what if the villains came across the characters while they were badly injured? I actually think i wrote the villains well for once, always wanted to look deeper into their mentality too. Especially concerning Vlad and Vexus. I feel they have platonic feelings for Danny and Jenny and I wish we could've seen more of it.**_

_**\- Voltaradragoness**_

* * *

Grass, leaves, and other various plants crunched beneath the feet of the Syndicate as they searched a forest nearby to their base in Amity Park. Though, to be fair, none of the four really knew for sure what they were looking for.

Vexus looked around cautiously, then growled to herself due to sheer impatience. "What exactly are we looking for Vlad? I'm not too keen on simply wasting our time admiring the scenery." she snapped at the ghost hybrid above her.

He simply sighed and rolled his eyes. "I've explained it to you already. There was a massive energy spike nearby and we need to make sure it's no threat to us."

"And if possible, make it's power our own." Calamitous inserted, smiling greedily.

"Precisely." Crocker chimed in.

Vexus smiled at the prospect, if there was anything the four villains shared, it was their lust for power. Vlad however was a bit more distant than he usually was. The spike had been something he'd never seen before and not knowing what he was facing frightened him slightly, though he would obviously never admit to this aloud. That and the fact that there was very little at this point that he'd yet to see or know about, so there was that.

"As much as I would be willing to be a part of that idea, I would be cautious. Whatever this is...it's different from what we're used to."

"Hm? What do you mean by that?" Vexus asked, curiosity peaked.

"I've yet to see or read of anything like it. I don't think it's from any of our worlds, is what I'm saying."

"Interesting. All the more reason to see about capturing it. We'd be able to study it."

Crocker gave the shorter scientist the side-eye. "Try not to blow our base up again when you do."

Calamitous glared at the taller, more crazed man. "That was not my fault! I explained what happened."

Crocker rolled his eyes at him, which nearly made the other man leap at him, but what stopped him was a sound none of them made.

"What was that?" Vexus asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure, but I think it came from up ahead." Vlad responded, lighting his hand with ghost energy in preparation to defend himself should he have deemed it necessary.

With him in the lead, the four evildoers marched forward toward the strange, unknown noise, which sounded again as they walked. After a while, they came to a wall of bushes before an opening in the forest. The four ducked down behind them and listened quietly. When the sound became known again, they knew they were in the right place.

"It almost sounds like..."

"A groan?"

"Maybe." Vlad and Crocker asked each other.

"Is it human?" Vexus asked as well.

"Sounds like it could be." Calamitous answered, readying a ray gun he was holding.

Vlad then signaled with his hand for them to be still and silent. They obeyed and he turned invisible, then looked over the bushes. When he did, he saw something he did not expect. There was not a strange creature in the field, but five children they knew all too well.

Their arch enemies were laying on the ground, un-moving. Vlad instantly went back down and made himself visible. "You're not going to believe this." He said.

"Try us." Vexus replied.

He gave them the ok to look, and when they did, they were floored.

"What the-!" Crocker exclaimed, in a whisper's equivalent of a yell.

"Devil!?" Calamitous finished, voice slightly louder.

"Would you two be quiet!?" Vexus snarled.

Vlad silenced her though. "Refrain from making a further fool of yourself. I don't think they're any threat to us right now."

"What makes you think that?" She bit back.

"Just look for yourself." He said, now letting his grim tone shine through.

Cautiously, the villains took a few steps closer, and barely held back a gasp. Each young Nicktoon was badly injured and looked like they had been through one hell of a fight. Blood, Ectoplasm, and an unidentifiable black substance coated the grass and trees nearby.

"Are they...dead?" Crocker asked, tone revealing little emotion.

Calamitous took a few steps toward the Nicktoon who shared his universe, Jimmy Neutron, who was laying on his side, facing away from him. For a moment, he truly wondered if his most hated enemy had finally been taken care of, but that thought dissipated when he saw that the boy was indeed breathing.

_Why do I feel...relief at that?_ he wondered to himself, as he indeed let out a sigh indicating so the moment he saw the breathing. "I can say that Neutron's alive, what about the others?"

Each respective villain inspected the un-moving forms of their enemies and found that they were indeed alive, but the fifth Nicktoon had yet to be checked. The all looked at her as she lay a slight distance from the others.

"Hmph, the traitor." Vexus mumbled. "She still here?"

Vlad approached her slowly and carefully placed two fingers on her neck, he indeed felt a pulse, though it was weakened, like the others. Standing back up, he looked at the un-moving children, then back at his comrades. Their faces were as blank and emotionless as his own.

They all silently stared at one another for some time, all wondering what to do right at that moment.

Vexus, seeing that they were getting nowhere, huffed and walked back over to the only other one of her kind there. She was powered off, and the black liquid she had seen spattered with the other's life giving fluids was confirmed to be oil when she she the damage her adversary had taken. _XJ9..._

"What should we do now?" Crocker finally said aloud.

"I'm...not too sure. We could just leave and pretend we never saw them." Calamitous suggested. "It's not like we'd be hurting if they perished. Though, you know their accursed friends could also find them. Either way, no need for us to interfere, right?"

Vexus turned and glared at him, which he found odd. "Why the expression, insect queen?"

The glare disappeared and went back to emotionless. "I...don't know."

"Vexus?" Vlad began, but was stopped.

"I know this sounds ridiculous, and don't get me wrong, I could care less about the lives of the human children, but I guess...being a robot, I feel a bit of loyalty and just can't turn away from an injured robot, no matter who they are."

"I don't think that's it." Vlad responded, gaining her attention. "I think there's a little more to it than that."

He then looked at Danny, who's face seemed to be frozen in an expression of discomfort.

"I've tried for years to get Daniel to listen to my reason, and over the course of that time, I've come to realize that I can't help but have the smallest bit of concern. I don't hold back in our fights, not in the slightest, but I do watch myself." He then looked at the Cluster's former queen. "And I've noticed you doing the same with young Jennifer as of late."

"You've both lost your minds." Crocker huffed. "And that's coming from someone who's heard that more than his own name."

"A better topic to bring up would be what could've done this. We've never been able to inflict this kind of damage onto these children, so what was?"

"Possibly the owner of that unusual energy?" Crocker suggested, as the other two villains allowed themselves to engage in the change of subject.

As they did however, the Nicktoon whom was slightly separated from the others twitched her fingers, as well as her eyelids. Blood seeped out the corner of her mouth and out of various wounds, including one on her head, shielded by her dark brown hair.

The voices she was hearing however, awakened what little energy she had left in her and she grit her teeth and her senses returned to her. Her right hand began to close tightly around the plants beneath it as her dark green, silvery eyes opened slightly. Through the blurred vision, what she saw made the blood remaining within her body boil. She gathered the energy to lift herself from the ground and let out a growl.

This gained their attention, and they watched as the traitorous one crawled on all fours.

"Young Morgan." Vlad stated, with a mix of irritation and intrigue at the fact that she was conscious.

Moony forced herself forward and it only took a moment for the Syndicate to realize what she was doing. She crawled between them and the Nicktoons and crouched protectively in front of them like an animal, snarling as her necklace and eyes flickered red. The flickering almost resembled a broken streetlight.

"She must be trying desperately to use her powers, but in this state, making her eyes flicker is about all she can manage it looks like." Vexus whispered to the half-ghost beside her.

"Yes..." He said, wondering what she would do if any of them got closer. He tried taking a step, and as he did, she tried desperately to pull energy out from within her, but found nothing to use, this made her angrier and she snarled at him again. This also coming from the pains she felt from trying to pull energy from nowhere.

Another step, and she crouched like a cat about to pounce.

One more step and he was nearly close enough to touch her, in response, she snapped at him, barely missing his cape with her teeth.

"What is with this girl? Has she lost her mind?" Crocker asked, almost laughing at her.

"Probably." Vexus responded.

Moony's breathing became heavier every second and she was on the verge of hyperventilating due to her panic. Her tired mind was racing with desperate thoughts of protecting her friends. She took a glance at them and allowed a sheet of horror to cover he face, even letting some tears leak from her flickering eyes.

Timmy was laying near Danny, who both had major cuts, bruises and god knows how many other injuries from their fight, Jenny was dead center between them and Jimmy, she was cracked and scraped all over and oil leaked from a cracked optical lens in her right eye. One of her ponytails was also dented. Jimmy was in a similar boat as the previous two, with the exception of was seemed to resemble a broken wrist due to it being in a strange position.

While this distracted her, Vlad reached out and quickly grabbed her by the neck and shoved her down into the ground. This snapped her back into animal mode as she began to flail, kick, and make an attempt to scream as he held her down. Her eyes began to flicker at a faster rate, so he responded by breaking the clasp on her Siren Pendent and knocking it off. Almost immediately, the flickering stopped and she stopped flailing, dropping to the ground like a weight from the sky.

Once her breathing slowed, he simply looked back at the other villains, then down at her terrified eyes as they bore into his own. She looked so afraid, and she wasn't the only one.

The other villains stopped dead when they saw the others opening at least one eye to look at them. Jenny's eyes flickering like broken television as she did so. She and Danny attempted to get up, but the attempt was met with them letting out a pain filled noise and falling back down, while Jimmy and Timmy just stared with the same terrified expression Moony had.

The two older teens at least managed to get themselves between the younger boys and the villains as they watched. With them all still laying in the grass, they just looked at them with either fear or disdain as they lost consciousness again. Moony being the last to do so.

The group of evil simply looked on, not knowing how to feel about something they were trying to achieve all along being displayed for them to see.


End file.
